A night to remember
by Pokecutie225
Summary: Pac wakes to a dream to find an unwelcome visitor. Pinky doesn't mind, since she does what she can to please him. Rated M for a lemon. This is the 'optional' lemon chapter from Forbidden Love.


Pac woke up in the middle of the night with the only thing he hoped wouldn't be there. He looked down at Pinky, then his dick, now visible and very erect. He rolled over to face away from Pinky, but woke her up instead. By the time she opened her eyes, he was turned over. She frowned and nuzzled up close to him, wrapping her arms around him. Her arm brushed against his dick and made him shiver.

"Paccums, are you okay? You're shivering." Pac chuckled lightly and looked at her before answering.

"Y-yeah, Pinky, I'm fine." He smiled and turned back over. Pinky grumbled and laid ontop of him, smiling and hugging him.

"No you aren't~" She said in a singsong tone. She slid under the blankets and hugged the side of his body, Since Pinky was a ghost, and his dick went slightly into her body. He bit his lip to make sure he didn't moan. She felt his inside her and backed up, seeing the 6 inch yellow penis infront of her. She blushed hard and looked at it. Pac looked away in shame and cursed silently.

_Fucking shit…I think it's safe to say she's…_ He stopped his thoughts and looked at Pinky. He was rubbing him ever so gently. He put his hand in his mouth and moaned into it, as not to wake spiral. His face was red as Spiral, and Pinky only made it worse. She licked up his shaft and stayed up at his dick head, licking it like an ice cream cone. He made a high pitched whimper, and mixed it with a loud moan of pleasure. He grabbed Pinky forcefully and put the bottom of her body on his face. She floated up quickly and stayed still. Her fading colors turned fully pink, her hair turned straight, and her body became tighter. Her eyes became darker in color, and she floated back down. He looked up at her and caught a glimpse of her tight-looking hole. She smirked at him and spoke in a seductive tone, facing away from him and angling herself so that her pussy was nice and clear for him to see as she waved her lower body back and forth.

"Come get me, Paccums~" he stood up and grabbed at her, but she flew just barely out of his reach. He chuckled and jumped out of bed to catch her. He landed with a thud on top of her, and smirked. He grabbed her and brought her lower body to his face. She let out a loud moan as he licked up and down her wet pussy. He felt her clitoris and started flicking his tongue up and down on it while his finger slowly slid into her opening. She moaned loudly and clenched her arms, loving the feeling of his finger inside of her. After a few seconds of that, he added another finger. Pinky couldn't stand it anymore and moaned out.

"Oh Paccums, fuck me. Fuck me hard~" Pac took his fingers out and stood up, picking the pink ghost up with him. He took them both to his bed and smiled at her, his dick now throbbing with lust and anticipation.

"How do you want it?" She swallowed and kissed him, laying herself flat on her back and taking him with her. He smiled and kissed her cheek, putting himself at her entrance.

"I'm ready, Pac." She said with complete confidence. He nodded and slid himself in slowly, enjoying every second of her tight wetness. They both moaned loudly as Pac thrusted gently. Pinky's face became completely red as she opened her mouth slightly. Pac took this opportunity to engage Pinky in a loving, passionate kiss. He let his thrusts get faster as he and Pinky let their tongues fight, their owners often moaning to the other. Pac began to thrust faster and harder, feeling himself get closer to climax. Pinky felt this way, as well, and she moaned loudly into his mouth.

"P-Pinky, I'm cl-close…" He said quietly, grunting as he made his thrusts faster and harder. She whispered to him lovingly.

"I am t-too...will you cum i-inside me?" He nodded to her and locked her in a kiss as he groaned, emptying his load into her. Her body felt the warm liquid and released itself, squirting her fluids onto his bedsheets and his dick. He smiled and pulled out of her, releasing the kiss and lying beside her. They both began to fall asleep, Pac cradling his ghostly girlfriend in his arms. Hours later, he awoke to his alarm.


End file.
